


I Make Horrible Science Puns but Only Periodically

by ThePowerWentOut



Category: The Outer Worlds (Video Game)
Genre: "I'm way too old for this.", Attempt at Humor, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Bad Puns, Captain is sapiosexual, Captain's Home for the Middle Age Kids, Dad Jokes, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I'm Bad At Summaries, Idiots in Love, M/M, More Like Weird Brick Wall Friendship to eventual romance, Pining, Pre-Canon, Somewhat Older Captain, These Jokes Are Terrible
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22884235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePowerWentOut/pseuds/ThePowerWentOut
Summary: Dr. Isaac A. Reid never would have envisioned he would wake up in some space pod eighty or so years after he was frozen like some human popsicle. He also never would have predicted the man who would wake him up would be as sweet as 3.14 though that could just be the side-effects talking. After being dropped into a strange planet, Reid has to navigate between politics, beasts, and problems, in order to save the colonists from Hope.Warning: There is going to be a whole lot of science and space puns. You have been warned.
Relationships: Male Captain/Phineas Welles, Parvati Holcomb/Junlei Tennyson, The Captain & Felix Millstone, The Captain & Parvati Holcomb, The Captain/Phineas Welles
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	I Make Horrible Science Puns but Only Periodically

**Author's Note:**

> Two chemists go into a bar. The first one says "I think I'll have an H2O." The second one says "I think I'll have an H2O too" — and he died.
> 
> Dr. Reid  
> Date? Oh, who knows anymore.  
> Synopsis; A fellow scientist pulled me out of my icy comatose and shot me into space. I may have caused a bit of a disruption. His serum appear makes him appear cute, and well, prevents my explosive death.

Most people would proclaim someone may see their life flash before their eyes just before diving into an eternal slumber. Well, I, Dr. Isaac Alexander Reid, can safely confirm prior to waking up just after being a human popsicle for 80 years, one can see their whole past, present, and future right before their very eyes.

My past was all the technology around me. It reminded be of my university days where all my research and data would just be ridiculed. _Ah, the golden days from where I was a failure._

The present was this inescapable tight pod I was thrown into. Even if I knew how to get out from the cage, my arms and legs at the time were paralyzed. Luckily, my brain is too clouded right now to even cope with my phobia. Though the fear in my eyes could have said it all. I knew that if my hands were able, they would have been clawing away at the restraint system.

My future appeared to be a middle-aged greying scientist who informed me of how I came into this mess. I don't mean he was my future romantically, I mean he pretty much could decide whether I lived or died.

He spoke passionately about his experiments; it made him appear extremely adorable. I mean, intellectual. I wish I had half the ability to ask him about it, but it seemed as was unable to talk to him as well.

He noticed my expression, and pressed his hand to the circular glass and asked, "Hmm, what's wrong?" He tysked softly to himself and chuckled, "Oh right, the serum. You see when someone is frozen for that long it leads to explosive cell death, I'm sure I don't have to explain to you the horrific results. Don't you worry now, the concoction will prevent your unforeseeable demise, Dr. Reid."

 _Great, he has my file._ _Probably knows all about my failure as a scientist especially in my research in explosive cell- wait, he actually found a way to prevent such a death? What an extraordinary man. He must be ten times smarter than I could ever hope to be._

As if he knew my thoughts, he pulled out a clipboard and read through. "You see, Dr. Reid, wait- you memorized how many digits of pi? I mean, where was I, oh yes, I have run out of all the serum and need you to well, get them. If we are ever save your fellow colonists, I must have you help in securing more."

He pulled up a wanted poster of a man named Phineas Welles and admitted, "You see the Board has a rather large bounty for my head, so I cannot see to it myself." He then pulled the poster away and explained further, "My ships is out of commission at the moment but I hired a smuggler to help you out."

The scientist head turned over to the side for moment before announcing, "Ah, he's here at last. Good luck, Dr. Reid!"

Dr. Welles stood back for a moment and pressed a button before growing frustrated. "Blasted thing, don't embarrass me," he slammed on the button and my pod was dropped.

**Author's Note:**

> If you run out of room, are you Outer Space?


End file.
